


I won

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sort of Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je sais qui tu es vraiment Docteur, même si personne d'autre ne veut le voir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won

**Titre :** I won **  
Rating :**  T **  
Pairing/personnages :** The Master, Ten, mentions des compagnons et personnages du final de la saison3. ****  
Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi et la chanson non plus!

* * *

**I won**

*'*  
 _ **Ecoute les orgues  
**_ _ **Elles jouent pour toi  
**_ _ **Il est terrible cet air là  
**_ _ **J'espère que tu aimes  
**_ _ **C'est assez beau non  
**_ __ **C'est le requiem pour un con**

Ton air victorieux me donnerait envie de vomir. Tu es fier d'avoir réussi à te payer ma tête, d'avoir réussi de sauver tes pitoyables petits êtres humains qui ne sont rien, à part des parasites se reproduisant bien trop vite sur une planète qu'ils ne font que détruire. Ils n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs et s'entretuent depuis qu'ils sont apparus.

Et tu crois que c'est une chose dont tu peux te vanter ? De laisser une planète mourir entre les mains de barbares, comme tu as laissé brûler Gallifrey ? Alors que j'aurais pu retrouver une maison, notre maison, grâce à ces créatures qui ne méritent que d'être de la chair à canon ?

_**Je l'ai composé spécialement pour toi** _ _**  
** _ _**A ta mémoire de scélérat** _ _**  
** _ _**C'est un joli thème** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu ne trouves pas** _ _**  
** _ _**Semblable à toi même** _ _**  
** _ __**Pauvre con**

Tu te fais passer pour le sauveur de la race humaine mais tu ne les aides qu'à mourir un peu plus. Tu les as laissé faire le sale travail pendant que tu étais enfermé dans une cage et maintenant, tu te mets au premier plan, comme si tu avais aidé à quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que pendant que ton petit chien suivait ton plan à la lettre, tu restais assis, sans bouger, pendant que je torturais sa famille ? Que je torturais un de tes amis, tellement cher que tu te contentais d'écouter ses cris. Peut-être t'en délectais-tu après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé de m'arrêter plus d'une fois non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait elle, si elle t'avait vu comme ça, n'osant même pas bouger le petit doigt ?

_**Voici les orgues** _ _**  
** _ _**Qui remettent ça** _ _**  
** _ _**Faut qu't'apprennes par cœur cet air là** _ _**  
** _ _**Que tu n'aies pas même** _ _**  
** _ _**Une hésitation** _ _**  
** _ __**Sur le requiem pour un con**

Tu pourrais me faire mourir de rire. Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserai m'enfermer dans ton Tardis, prisonnier de ton bon vouloir, car tu n'as pas la force de me voir sans vie ? Tu as simplement peur de te retrouver à nouveau tout seul. J'en rirais, si seulement jamais pu m'enfuir, mais forcément, on m'a rattrapé avant, ton servant immortel me barrant la route de justesse, car même si tu les as abandonnés, tu as suffisamment bien dressé tes larbins pour qu'ils reviennent vers toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Et puis j'ai perdu, pas vrai ? J'ai donc vraiment de quoi rire.

_**Quoi tu me regardes** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu n'apprécies pas** _ _**  
** _ _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a là dedans** _ _**  
** _ _**Qui t'plaît pas** _ _**  
** _ _**Pour moi c'est idem** _ _**  
** _ _**Que ça t'plaise ou non** _ _**  
** _ _**J'te l'rejoue quand même** _ _**  
** _ __**Pauvre con**

Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir que tu as mal, que la peine te dévore les entrailles. Ton petit air satisfait de héro ne me convient pas du tout, tu me rappelles que je n'ai pas pu atteindre mon but et les tambours raisonnent un peu plus dans ma tête.

J'aurais pu faire partir ce son à jamais, si j'étais suffisamment occupé à conquérir l'univers. J'aurais pu être libéré mais comme à chaque fois, tu te dresses devant moi, arrivant sur ton cheval blanc et tes discours moralisateurs.

Devrais-je donc te rappeler, que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils ont tous brûlé sur Gallifrey ?

_**Ecoute les orgues** _ _**  
** _ _**Elles jouent pour toi** _ _**  
** _ _**Il est terrible cet air là** _ _**  
** _ _**J'espère que tu aimes** _ _**  
** _ _**C'est assez beau non** _ _**  
** _ _**C'est le requiem pour un con** _ __**  
**

*BANG*

Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle m'a trahi, cette si belle femme dont je croyais avoir fait ma chose, sans personnalité, juste bonne à me regarder, à m'aimer et à me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut croire que je n'arrive pas à tout prévoir, moi non plus, hein Docteur ?

Et tu te retrouves à me supplier à nouveau, alors que mon sang se répand sur ma chemise et que je tombe par terre, incapable de tenir sur mes pieds. Les tambours se font plus fort, tes suppliques plus désespérées.

Tu ne veux pas être le dernier, tu ne veux pas être seul. Mais veux-tu vraiment être avec moi, Docteur ? Ou ma présence est juste faite pour te rappeler des horreurs que tu as commises et dont tu voudrais te racheter ?

_**Je l'ai composé spécialement pour toi** _ _**  
** _ _**A ta mémoire de scélérat** _ _**  
** _ _**Sur ta figure blême** _ _**  
** _ _**Aux murs des prisons** _ _**  
** _ __**J'inscrirai moi-même : "Pauvre con"**

Maintenant, tu pleures en me demandant de me régénérer. La balle change de camps, maintenant tout repose sur moi, sur mon bon vouloir. Vais-je te donner satisfaction ? Je sais que ce n'est qu'une balle de revolver, ce sera rapide si je décide de vivre.

Mais ne serait-ce pas là te donner la victoire ? Te suivre dans cette prison que sera ton Tardis, ne serait-ce pas là ma véritable mort ? A être seul, entre 4 murs, seul avec ces tambours qui me vrilleront à jamais le crâne ?

Non.

Je ne laisserai personne écrire de chanson sur ce moment. Je ne te laisse pas gagner Docteur. Ecoutes-toi me supplier, presque me commander de régénérer.

Tu n'as jamais aimé la solitude Docteur. Toujours à chercher des compagnons pour te suivre tels des petits animaux égarés. Car c'est toujours ceux que tu choisis. Ceux qui sont perdus, qui veulent s'échapper, fuir.

Mais regardes-moi. Je ne fuis pas. Je ne suis pas un moustique perdu en manque d'attention. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la solitude. J'ai toujours été plus fort que toi et je te jette ce fait à la figure. Je laisse les tambours devenir de plus en plus forts. C'est avec joie que je te laisse le soin de brûler mon corps.

Tu crois qu'ils s'arrêteront une fois mort, Docteur ?

Tu crois que je serai enfin en paix ?

Ces tambours…

* * *

**C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne et surtout que j'écris un texte aussi rempli de rage folle. Donc désolée, ça doit être un peu bancal :s**

**La chanson de Gainsbourg m'a inspirée. Je trouve que c'est un parfait mélange de ce que le Master ressent envers le Docteur et à la fois pour lui-même.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


End file.
